


Just Ako and Rinko Doing Wife and Wife Stuff

by AimingSashimiG



Series: Married RinAko [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wives, gaymers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Because sometimes gaymer girls dating just isn't enough.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Series: Married RinAko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065281
Kudos: 29





	Just Ako and Rinko Doing Wife and Wife Stuff

Ako and Rinko were both usually the sort that liked working from home, a big reason they’d decided to become a streamer and freelance programmer respectively, but every once in a while, they’d grab their laptops and head over to Hazawa Coffee for a change of pace.

While Rinko put the KPM that had helped her achieve victory in countless games of StarCraft to use writing lines of code, Ako had one ear of her headphones on cutting and splicing the last night’s stream into a video to post on YouTube. Ako was also playing footsie with her wife underneath the table they were both sitting at, but she soon decided it wasn’t enough.

“You know, Rinrin, people sit across from each other on dates so they can see each other’s faces, and your face is really pretty, but since we’re mostly looking at our laptops anyway, I think sitting beside you would be more fun.”

“I think so too, Ako-chan, but all the counter seats are taken, and since it’s a little busy, I’d feel bad taking a table for four when we’re only two customers.”

“…I just thought of something even better than sitting beside each other.”

With Rinko’s permission, Ako arranged their laptops so they were facing the same side of the table. Then, she sat right on her wife’s lap.

“You’re really comfy, Rinrin! The way our bodies fit together must mean we’re soulmates.”

“I like this a lot, too, Ako-chan. Hugging you is better than hugging any hug pillow that could exist in this world.”

Working like this wasn’t easy, of course. Ako and Rinko had to carefully maneuver around each other’s arms to do anything. They blocked each other’s view of their screens, too. And the distraction that resulted from enjoying the warmth of their lover beside them caused another hit to productivity.

But from then on, Ako would sit on Rinko’s lap more often than not.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Rinko yawned as she typed away. Even as a freelance programmer, the struggles of tech crunch were inescapable.

But being a freelancer did have its benefits. Instead of being in an office, Rinko was at her warm, cozy house. And in that house was Rinko’s lovely wife.

“How’s the coding, Rinrin?” Ako asked, setting down a cup of hot chocolate beside Rinko.

“I’m just fixing up a few bugs now, but some of them are really hard to find, and fixing some bugs just makes new ones… just the usual. I’m pretty tired, but I want to get this done so I can go to the part with you and Roselia this weekend. Um, can I have a kiss, Ako-chan?”

“Of course, my bonded one!”

The kiss Ako gave Rinko was soft and loving, but the programmer wanted a bit more. She turned her seat, wrapped her arms around her wife, and puller her onto her lap, then deepened their kiss.

“Ako-chan, if it’s alright with you, would you mind sitting here with me while I work? It’s just really nice to cuddle you… but, um, if you want to go to bed, you don’t have to stay up with me.”

“Nah, let’s cuddle and drink hot chocolate together. And if I get sleepy, there’s no where I’d rather sleep than beside you!”

“Thanks. I love you, Ako.”

“I love you, too, Rinrin. Hmm… want me to use my abyssal vision to help you find bugs or something?”

“I think there’s a parenthesis I forgot to close somewhere around here. I’ll be really happy if you can find it.”

Even if Ako didn’t know that much about programming and wasn’t quite as helpful as she’d have liked to be, Rinko was very happy to have her wife beside her, supporting her. So happy that she couldn’t help but give her beloved another kiss.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

NFO’s dungeon maker was something Ako had been looking forward to for a while, both as a gamer and as a streamer. It gave her a new way to interact with her fans, playing through levels they’d made.

But Ako soon fount out that a lot of her fans were absolute sadists who loved nothing more than to see how much suffering they could pack into one dungeon. And the rest of her fans were the sort of sadists who loved to watch her suffer through those levels.

“When I call you all my infernal army, I realty mean it,” Ako said into the microphone, “You folks are scary. Like, first I had to fight all five great dragons at once on a battlefield little with way too many traps, and now that I’ve finally prevailed, pick one of 5 doors? And if I pick the wrong one, I’ll have to do that boss fight all over again. 69KermitThePog69, whoever you are, you are crueler than Satan.”

“Ako, I got lunch ready for you,” Rinko said, walking into the room and disrupting Ako’s gamer rage.

“Oh. Thanks, Rinrin.”

Ako stood up to give her wife a kiss. The camera was still on, but she wasn’t going to hide her love of Rinrin from anyone! The streamer had learned long ago that any trolls who took issue with it were best reported, blocked, and ignored.

“By the way, Ako-chan, if that’s just a random pick-a-door challenge, didn’t they add a new necromancer skill that lets you directly control a zombie in the last patch? Maybe you can use that to scout ahead.”

“…You’re a genius, Rinrin! Let me finish up this dungeon really quick, and then I’ll eat those really tasty looking sandwiches you made.”

“Alright,” Rinko said, pulling up a chair to sit beside her wife and watch her game.

Ako’s viewers were used to the lovey-dovey relationship the couple shared by now. As usual, there were a variety of posts ranging from gushing about their cuteness, to complaining about Ako not having to redo the boss fight, to lamenting that it was unfair that Ako was such an amazing wife.

Maybe every gamer needed a Rinrin of their own, Ako mused. Her life was way better with one in it. But even if it was unfair, this Rinrin was Ako’s Rinrin and she wouldn’t give her to anyone else.

Once Ako (or rather one of Ako’s skeletal summons) had found the correct door and entered it to victory, she wrapped Rinko in a hug and gave her a kiss. No user-created NFO stage, no matter how tough and unfair, would stop her from feeling blessed.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Ako and Rinko had heard many stories of married couples that had only drifted apart since their wedding. Neither of them found that idea acceptable, so they did their best to make time to have dates every now and then.

Today’s date was at Peaky Peak, the tallest mountain in NFO. It was a spectacular spot, with the game devs using various tricks to make it seem like all of the NFO map could be seen from the summit. Usually, though, Ako and Rinko were much too occupied with having intense battles with the strong and challenging monsters that lived here to enjoy the view. It was nice to slow down and have their characters sit next to each other on one of the benches in the safe area, using eating E-motes to create an approximation of a picnic.

To add to the experience, Ako and Rinko were sitting next to each other and having an at-home picnic with their 3-d selves, too. And, free of the restrictions of an E-mote system, they could feet each other, kiss and sit on each other’s laps, all while enjoying the wonderful virtual view.

“This cornbread is surprisingly tasty, Rinrin. Like, um, simple ingredients transformed by a mysterious force into, uh…”

“Cursed artifacts of gluttony? I feel like I could keep eating this forever. We did a good job making it, Ako-chan. We should thank Tsugumi-san for the recipe.”

“Yeah. Hey, Peaky Peak is where the Unyielding Unicorn lives, right? Maybe we can farm it for a while to get the mats for the princess armor overlay and give it to her as a gift.”

“Sayo-san said Tsugumi found it pretty, didn’t she? But let’s do it after a bit more cuddling.”

“Yeah. And I don’t think we need to stop cuddling just to fight the unicorn, either.”

And they didn’t, even if it made the fight a bit harder.

“Hey Rinrin, how do you think it would be to actually fight something while cuddling?”

“In real life? Probably pretty hard, but… I think we have really good teamwork, and it might be fun. Do you want to see if Wakamiya-san will help us out?”

“We can do it for our next date!”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Ako yawned as she opened her eyes. Seeing Rinko’s beautiful face first thing in the morning filled her with lots of joy. It always had, and Ako was sure it always would.

During high school, Rinko had usually been the one to wake up first. Now, though, it wasn’t unusual for the keyboardist to be sleeping of a coding all-nighter. The couple had plans to meet with Roselia today, but that was in the evening. Even though Ako couldn’t wait to spend time with her wife, she wanted to make sure Rinko got all the rest she needed.

On days like this, Ako liked to make sure there was a warm a tasty meal waiting for her wife when she woke up. But before she could start making her signature forbiddenly chocolate chip pancakes with abyssally chocolatey hot chocolate, she had something important to do.

Ako gave Rinko a gentle, loving, and tender kiss. She could feel her dark energies flowing through her veins once more. It was definitely going to be another great day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a starving soul. Please take pity on me and write RinAko fluff. Thanks.


End file.
